pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
EP097
Statek widmo i Pokémony duchy! | ang = A Shipful of Shivers | seria = Pokémon Seria: Początek |sezon = Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands | premiera = 6 maja 1999 25 marca 2000 13 kwietnia 2001 | opening = Pokémonów Świat | opening jap = ライバル！ | ending jap = タイプ・ワイルド |poprzedni = Atak apetytu |następny = Wybieraj, Meowth }} Statek widmo to 97. odcinek serii oryginalnej. Poza Japonią jest on 14. odcinkiem drugiego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Profesor Oak mówi Ashowi, Misty i Tracey'emu, że nurkowie znaleźli trofeum Ligi Pomarańczowej u wybrzeży wyspy Moro, które ma ponad trzysta lat! Puchar znajduje się na wystawie w muzeum sztuki. Jednakże Zespół R kradnie go, a bohaterowie śledzą ich aż na opuszczony statek. Podczas przeszukania okrętu Misty gubi Togepi, ale w końcu go odnajduje, razem z Haunterem i Gastlym. Duchy opętują Meowtha i opowiadają bohaterom historię trofeum. Streszczenie Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Ash i jego przyjaciele poznają historię Ligi Pomarańczowej. * Okazuje się, że Victreebel Jamesa zna Ostry Liść. * Okazuje się, że Arbok Jessie zna Akcję. Występy Ludzie *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Profesor Oak *Sierżant Jenny *Kapitan Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Gastly'ego, zarówno w wersji japońskiej ( ), jak i międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Togepi (Misty) * Bulbasaur (Asha) * Lapras (Asha) * Staryu (Misty) * Marill (Tracey'ego) * Arbok (Jessie) * Victreebel (Jamesa) * Gastly (kapitana) * Haunter (kapitana) * Beedrill (trenera; retrospekcja) Wykorzystane ruchy * Lizanie (ruch użyty przez Gastly'ego kapitana) * Dzikie Pnącza (ruch użyty przez Bulbasaura Asha) * Ostry Liść (ruch użyty przez Victreebela Jamesa) * Akcja (ruch użyty przez Arboka Jessie) * Cień Nocy (ruch użyty przez Gastly'ego kapitana) * Promień Pomieszania (ruch użyty przez Hauntera kapitana) * Żądło (ruch użyty przez Beedrilla trenera) * Psychiczny Cios (ruch użyty przez Hauntera kapitana) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Ota * Scenariusz: 大橋志吉 Yukiyoshi Ōhashi * Scenorys: 井硲清高 Kiyotaka Isako * Reżyser: 井硲清高 Kiyotaka Isako * Animator: 志村泉 Izumi Shimura Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Pokémonowa Lektura Profesora Oaka: Shellder. * Ten odcinek to jeden z nielicznych przypadków, gdy Victreebel Jamesa nie przywiązuje się do niczyjej głowy po wyjściu z Pokéballa. * Jest to drugi odcinek, w którym Pokémon przemawia za pośrednictwem Meowtha. Pierwszym był gigantyczny Tentacruel w odcinku Tentacool i Tentacruel. * Ash skanuje Gastly'ego i Hauntera, mimo że często spotykał się z tymi Pokémonami, a nawet podróżował z Haunterem przez kilka odcinków. Jednakże Pokédex nie posiadał danych na temat Hauntera – ani Gengara - w odcinku Wieża strachu. * Ten odcinek zawiera wiele gagów i podobieństw wizualnych do amerykańskiej kreskówki Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?. * Jest to ostatni odcinek przedstawiający ten sam gatunek Pokémona w japońskiej i międzynarodowej wersji sekwencji Co to za Pokémon?, aż do odcinka I niech zwycięży najlepszy!. Błędy * W początkowej scenie, kiedy Ash i jego przyjaciele płyną na Laprasie, Tracey nie ma źrenic. * W początkowej scenie, gdy Ash wyjaśnia, że zdobycie dwóch pozostałych odznak Ligi Pomarańczowej będzie łatwe, animacja Tracey'ego zamiera na około pół sekundy. * Gdy James przewraca się z trzymanym przez siebie trofeum, obejmuje puchar rękoma, jednakże odbicie w ziemi wskazuje inaczej. * Kapitan trzymał swojego Hauntera i Gastly'ego w zwykłych Pokéballach, mimo że żył 300 lat temu. Jednak w filmie Głos lasu Sam trzymał swojego Charmeleona w starszym modelu Pokéballa, mimo że miało to miejsce zaledwie 40 lat temu. * W scenie, w której Ash i jego przyjaciele płyną na Laprasie przez mgłę, nie mają na sobie swoich plecaków. * Lizanie Gastly'ego nie powinno było mieć wpływu na Meowtha, ponieważ ataki typu duchowego nie mają wpływu na Pokémony typu normalnego. * Ostry Liść Victreebela nie zadziałał na Gastly'ego, mimo że jest on typu duchowego i trującego. Ruch ten powinien być słabo efektywny, ale nie bezskuteczny. Edycje dubbingowe * Pikachu's Jukebox: Zespół R Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP097? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też es:EP097 en:OI015: A Shipful of Shivers Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki oryginalnej serii Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2